Cooper Anderson
Cooper Anderson is a minor character in Criminal Case, appearing as a Wolf News TV reporter during the events of five cases in the World Edition. Appearance Cooper is a news reporter with EuroOne News and Wolf News. Cooper has gray hair and wears a black jacket and a gray tie over a gray-striped shirt. Cooper is also seen holding a microphone in his newscasts. Events of Criminal Case Auf Wieder-Slain Marina told Carmen and the player to turn on the TV as they were recapping over the murder investigation of international actor Hans Vogel. Cooper reported from Germany's parliament, where thousands were registering for the upcoming referendum that would unite Europe under one central government. He explained that the far right extremists were pushing for the unification, causing the polls to rise dramatically. If the referendum were to pass, then the new united government would fall under the extremists' control. The Impossible Dream As Jack and the player were doing a recall in their investigation of Jacqueline Proust's murder, Chief Ripley told the team to look at the TV. Cooper reported that the referendum, which would ask citizens to vote for whether Europe should be united under one central government, had been brought forward to the next day. Jack and the player were more prompted than ever to find Jacqueline's killer and the detonator before the Promethians could destroy the continent with their bombs. Fortunately, the player was successful in both arresting Archibald Gilchrist for murder and asking the President of the European Commission to postpone the referendum. Six Feet Down Under Cooper reported that the treasure hunter Brice LeBeau was arrested by authorities for trespassing in Rufus Murlock's property. The team later interrogated him. Cooper later came back to report on the murder of Rufus in Australia. He reported that the Bureau had shown no progress in the investigation into the murder of "one of Australia's most beloved patriots". Ingrid later expressed dismay over the report, stating that the team had a reputation to uphold. Carmen and the player then went back to the crime scene in order to find the last clues to make an arrest. Going the Distance Cooper later interviewed rally racer Thomas Moulin in the finish line on Mazunda about his first loss in the Road Rage Rally race in seven years. Thomas said that he had no comment and that it was unbelievable that the two girls from De Brills Racing had beaten him in the race. Thomas said that he was glad that Nomena was dead and that he told her that she would die if she entered the race. He later demanded to get the cameras out of his face and that he was tired of tall stories. Cheaters Never Win Cooper appeared in a news report which described and showed Olympic medalist Oscar Rojas's outburst in the favela bar in Rio de Janeiro before his murder. He said that he did not need anyone and that he was a star whose name would be known across the world. Trivia *Cooper is an obvious parody of American journalist Anderson Cooper. Case appearances *Auf Wieder-Slain (Case #3 of World Edition; video appearance) *The Impossible Dream (Case #6 of World Edition; video appearance) *Six Feet Down Under (Case #35 of World Edition; video appearance) *Going the Distance (Case #41 of World Edition; video appearance) *Cheaters Never Win (Case #47 of World Edition; video appearance) Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Minor characters